ben10fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The day of changes- part 2 (Old)
This is the second episode of Ken 10. I hope you enjoy it. Overview It's time for shopping and it's second day of summer. Ken gone for shopping and meets Ben owner of Omnitrix. But then goverment found Ken and attacked the shop. Plot 'At the Van' "This is the shop I was talking about. It has anything you want. From smallest things to biggest trees." Eric told kids. "Are you sure this is the right place? It looks pretty small, though." Vincent asked. "It looks small from outside, but it's very big from inside. Trust me!" Eric answered. "Also, Ken, can you stop playing with that thing until we get back?" "But you said to find out it's secret yourself!" "Not in public. You know how they think about it if you suddenly turn another creature?" "Uh, fine." Ken said in an upset voice. Then pulled down he's sleeves. Then got up to go out of the van. Nichole shutted down her laptop, closed it and ran and stayed at back of Ken. Then Vincent and after all, Jay. They opened the door and ran to the shop. But Eric waited a little more and walked to there. He had a bad feeling about this shop. Theme song 'Shop' When he entered, he saw kids where looking at the shop. The shop was four grounds and at the center of it was the tallesttree that they have ever seen; it was about twnenty meters and it was steel growing. "Check it, guys. This tree worth like, two million dolors! It's about two hundred years old." Eric explained. "Can we buy it?" Jay asked. "You told us we can take anything we want!" "Oh, not everything. This tree is just too expensive to someone buy it. I thing it going to stayh until its death." Eric explianed. "Excuse me, sir! Someone just bought this tree. We want to move it!" A guide told them. "Seriously?" Nichole asked in a surprised voice. "You just said it will stay here until death!" She said while she was getting out of the way. "OK, we'll split to take anything we want." Jay said and ran to the toys racks. "I go to video games racks." Ken said ran after Jay. "I'm at the electric stuff rack." Nichole said and ran. "Also I'm with Nichole." Vincent said and ran after nichole. *** When kids were looking for what they want, Eric was looking for a message that Azmuth left behind there last night. He called him this morning before the others were awake. He told him to look for glowing thing between the washing machines. He looked and saw a kglowing thing with trans-neon green light. He took it and saw a small piece of crystal with a button on it. Also it was beebing with a very low sound. "Gotch ya'" *** "Hey, Nichole, have you seen Jay?" Kwn asked while he was entering the electrical racks. "He was going to the toy stuff." Vincent said. "Really? I checked there, but he wasn't there. Besides, check the new video game out; Wizard world new version. Isn't this awesome?" "Cool!" Vincent said. "Thanks!" "Can Jay and I play, too?" "Yeah, sure!" "I've got a new cell phone." Nichole said and showed he's new cell phone. "It has lots of extras. It has a iPod in it and 1000 GBs extra. This is so cool!" "Hey, guys I was looking for you all over. Look the new Wizard world action figures. Also the new aliens for Alien Invations." jay said and ran and showed the boxes. "Let's go find Uncle Eric. He should be ready to go by now!" Vincent said and started to walk to other direction. "Kids, I want to show you something." Uncle Eric said while he was running. He showed them the crystal thing. "Let's just get back to van and show it to yoou more. Plus this buttomn should do something." They went to cash and all does coast about seven hundred dollars. When they got back at van, Eric putted the crystal on the table and pushed it button. 'At the Van' The crystal had a hologram at it. The hologram said: "Greetings, Erickson family! I am Ben Tennyson, owner of Omnitrix..." Shows he's wrist watch. "Oh, this is Omnitrix?" Ken thought and looked at the wrist watch, then focused on the hologram. "... Also I'm a plumber, leader of Helper academy and Tennyson team. I'm here by mission from the Galvan assembly. This way is not safe, someone else might find it. But meet me at the shop excatly at eleven o'clock before noon. I see you later!" The hologram continued and at last, he gave them a salute. "What-the-heck...?" Nichole said. They were all amazed and surprised. "Oh, snaaaap!" Jay said. "C'mon! Someone tell me... Aliens?" Ken asked. "We can't take this as a joke. You turned to one last night, remember?" Eric asked. "I know. I think it really does chase back to this watch! Before this, I wasn't in believe of any aliens, but now... I can't say anything abou t this." Ken explained and sat. Then like he just remembered something, he got up and surprised. "Oh, man!" "What is it?" They all asked. "I all forgot about that video game! I forgot it at the shop!" "Oh, please! You care about a video game more than secret of the universe?" Nichole asked and sat on another chair. "C'mon, it was more than 50 dollars. I'm going to take it from the shop." "I come with you. I had a sick sence from when I saw here at morning." Eric said and walked after Ken. "Besides, we have to wait anyway. It's just quarter to eleven!" 'Shop' "Oh, they didn't took it!" Ken said and ran to take the Wizard world. He took it but suddenly, there was an Earthquick. Ken fell on the ground and then saw one of walls is crashed and some soldier were getting in. Some of them targeted people but didn't shoot. 'At the Van' "What was that?" Jay said super girly. He was pointing to the earthquick. "I don't know, but, it sounded from the shop. Maybe we should check it out!" Nichole said. "I agree with you." Vincent said and jumped from where he was seating. "I wish to come but I have to..." Jay said and looked around, "... Go to the bathroom. See you later!" Then he hid at the bathroom. "Hah, I thought you're a man, but now I realize you're a scary GIRL!" Nichole said to make him come. "What?" Jay said from inside the bathroom and gets out of there, "I will show you who's girl. I will prove it by going inside first!" He get's in the shop and sees Ken lied on the ground and Eric hiding behind a cash. 'Shop' "What is going on?" "Some guys just attacked here. I think the goverment!" Eric answered and blasted to a soldier. "What are you shooting with?" Nichole entered and asked. "It's magnetic shooter. It will magnetize the target." "OK, enough with this. Surrender, or die!" A man said, jumped in front of them and targeted. "Fine, fine. Just let them go." Eric said and surrendered. Then he gave he's rifle to him. "No, I won't let them go. We detected an asteroid coming, then it destroyed the shield of cities. But right before that, it turned around the planet once. Then it right fell at the jungles of Faradon. Then a life form gone there and returned. But he was returning to where he was, the astereroid was gone. And the scans shows that asteroid is in this kid's hand!" He poited to Ken. Suddenly the clock noised and showed the eleven clock. Then a goofy voice said: "Gooooop!" Then something surrounded the soldier and it told them to get out of there. Then that thing fallowed them to the van. Then it take a human form and it glowed and then there was a Human. "Hey, my name is Ben Tennyson!" The Man said. To be continued... Cartoonmaster 16:07, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Characters *Ken Erickson *Jay Erickson *Vincent Daniels *Nichole Erickson *Eric Erickson *Ben Tennyson 'Villains' *The soldiers 'Aliens used' *Goop (Ben) Category:Ben 10 Category:Ken 10 Category:Ken 10: Partner Warrior Category:Episode